Order of the Phoenix
The Order of the Phoenix was a secret society founded by Albus Dumbledore to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The original order was created sometime in the 1970s, after Voldemort returned to England from abroad and started his campaign to take over the Ministry of Magic and persecute Muggle-borns. The Order worked with the Ministry to oppose the Dark Lord and his followers, and played a crucial role in the First Wizarding War. Victory came in 1981 at the cost of many of their members. The Order disbanded, but was reconvened in 1995 after Harry Potter informed Dumbledore of Lord Voldemort's return. The Ministry refused to admit that the Dark Lord had returned, thus the Order alone worked to protect Harry Potter and the prophecy concerning him and Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. After a battle occurred there in 1996 between the Order and the Death Eaters, the Ministry admitted the truth. However, the next year would see the Order losing their leader and the Ministry being conquered by Voldemort. The Order remained an underground resistance, trying to protect Muggles and broadcast the truth during the worst days of the Second Wizarding War. They answered the call to arms by Dumbledore's Army on May 2, 1998, fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters for the final time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Battle of Hogwarts ended with Voldemort's death and a decisive victory for the Order and their allies. Information *Founder: Albus Dumbledore *Founded: **c. 1970s (original) **1995 (second) *Dissolved: **1981 (original) **1998 (second) *Leaders: **Albus Dumbledore (until June 30, 1997) **Alastor Moody (July 1-24, 1997) **Kingsley Shacklebolt (July 24, 1997 - May 2, 1998) *Headquarters: **12 Grimmauld Place **The Burrow *Inentions: To protect the wizarding and Muggle worlds from Lord Voldemort and is Death Eaters *Affiliations: **Ministry of Magic (c. 1970s - July 1997) **Dumbledore's Army **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Enemies: **Lord Voldemort **Death Eaters **Ministry of Magic (June 1995 - June 1996; August 1997 - May 1998) **Snatchers Members of the Order of the Phoenix *Aberforth Dumbledore *Albus Dumbledore *Alastor Moody *Alice Longbottom *Arabella Figg *Arthur Weasley *Benjy Fenwick *Caradoc Dearborn *Charles Weasley *Dedalus Diggle *Dorcas Meadowes *Edgar Bones *Elphias Doge *Emmeline Vance *Fabian Prewett *Fleur Delacour (assumed member) *Frank Longbottom *Fred Weasley (assumed member) *George Weasley (assumed member) *Gideon Prewett *Harry Potter (assumed member) *Hermione Granger (assumed member) *Hestia Jones *James Potter *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Lily Potter *Marlene McKinnon *Minerva McGonagall *Molly Weasley *Mundungus Fletcher *Nymphadora Tonks *Olympe Maxime (assumed member) *Peter Pettigrew *Remus Lupin *Ronald Weasley (assumed member) *Rubeus Hagrid *Severus Snape *Sirius Black III *Sturgis Podmore *William Weasley Allies of the Order of the Phoenix *Andromeda Tonks *Augusta Longbottom *Dobby *Dumbledore's Army *Filius Flitwick *Ginny Weasley *Horace Slughorn *Kreacher *Lee Jordan *Luna Lovegood *Muriel *Neville Longbottom *Oliver Wood *Percy Weasley *Pomona Sprout *Sybill Trelawney *Ted Tonks *Westinburgh family *Winky Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:Blood traitors Category:Death Eater enemies Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Organizations Category:Ministry of Magic allies